Headphones and Bandages
by AL19
Summary: Takasugi enters his bedroom, only to find Bansai there. PWP, Yaoi, OOC-ness


**Warning: Yaoi and OOC-ness! XD I didn't even bother to think of a proper title for this. LOL Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Takasugi Shinsuke was heading towards his room in the dark hall. It was late at night, and he needed some sleep for the next day. He set his long pipe in his kimono, and thought as he ruffled his hair, _What a long day._

He was close to his room, and he noticed that everyone else went to bed. It was now silent.

_Well, at least I'll get some peace and quiet while I sleep._

As soon as he was inches in front of the sliding door, he set one hand on it, pulling it to the side. When he opened it all the way, he spotted a familiar figure on the floor. Takasugi blinked his one good olive eye, squinting it. He took a few steps into his room, but soon found out who was in his room.

"Bansai, what're you doing in my room?" He asked the musician in a bit of an angry tone. Bansai was sitting on the set-up futon. Yep, he set it up before Takasugi got the chance to.

Bansai answered, "I set your futon up for you, Shinsuke."

"But what're you doing in _my _room?" Takasugi asked again, only getting angrier than before.

Bansai was never really afraid of Takasugi's violent attitude. But that was partly because he wanted to destroy everything as well (It's obvious because he's part of the Kiheitai), but that wasn't the case here.

As the one-eyed man glared at Bansai, the musician responded, "I was waiting for you, I daresay."

Takasugi blinked again, only this time, he was a bit confused. Why would Bansai be waiting for Takasugi in _his_ room? Surely, Bansai was up to something.

He took another few steps towards his futon, but began to clench his fists, and say, "Why? Do I have more business with the Harusame squad?"

Bansai shook his head slowly.

Takasugi guessed again, "Are you wanting to tell me that I have to find Gintoki again in Edo?"

Again, he shook his head.

The more Takasugi guessed, the more he was wrong. Takasugi narrowed his olive eye, thinking, _Why would he wait for me in my room then? Wait a minute…_

As he held his own chin with his hand, he realized the real reason why Bansai was waiting for Takasugi in his room.

He widened his eye, staring at the teal-haired man. He turned around, trying to walk towards the sliding doors. Takasugi said with his back turned, "I must be in the wrong room."

Before he got the chance to leave his own room, Bansai told him, "Shinsuke, this is your room. You even said this was yours, I daresay."

Takasugi stood still, feeling a bit defeated by the musician. An anger mark appeared on his cheek as he thought with an angry smirk on his face, _I know what he's up to. He's trying to get me in bed with him! That bastard!_

He turned his head to the side, and said, "I looked around this room, and noticed that this wasn't my room."

Bansai raised a brow at him. He replied to the Kiheitai leader, "Shinsuke, don't even try to run away from me. This really is your room. It's not mine."

_GODDAMMIT!_

Takasugi turned his whole body around, and said to him, "Bansai, you're right. It is my room, and I am trying to run away from you. And the reason for that is because you're starting to creep me out!"

"Oh?" Bansai questioned with a smirk. He stood up, and suddenly began to walk to the one-eyed man. Takasugi opened his eye wide.

He really wanted to get away from him, but for some reason, his feet wouldn't move. Takasugi stared at him as Bansai was getting closer and closer to him.

Takasugi thought, _Shit, why won't my feet move?!_

As he clenched his teeth, Bansai was so close, that his chest was softly touching Takasugi's. Without any warning, he held his hand as he used his other hand to touch his left cheek.

Bansai muttered to him, "Am I creeping you out now, I daresay?"

Takasugi felt a sudden blush creep up his cheeks. His mouth barely hung open, but he couldn't think of any words to use. The teal-haired musician added, "Let me listen to your song, I daresay." He used his right hand to hold Takasugi's chin. Bansai gave him a triumphed smirk as his face was close to the leaders'.

Then, the unexpected thing happened to Takasugi.

Bansai softly landed his lips on Takasugi's. Takasugi was in so much shock; he widened his eye, and didn't even bother to blink. He felt this anger in his body, and he clenched his fist, hitting Bansai on the arm. Of course, Bansai didn't move.

The man continued to hold Takasugi's right hand, and soon, his lips drifted away. Bansai said, ignoring Takasugi's hits, "Did you not like it?"

"How in the hell could I like something like that?! You just kissed me!" Takasugi snapped quietly at him.

Bansai moved his face close to him once again, but their noses touched. He continued to hold his chin as he replied, "I did, I daresay. And I told you this before. Let me listen to your song."

As Takasugi was trying to hit the man again, Bansai grabbed both of his wrists, pulling him to the futon. Takasugi gasped silently as he glared at Bansai. Bansai pulled him to the point where he pushed him onto the futon.

Takasugi hit his body on the futon, and when he landed his face on the pillow, he gave out a grunt. He thought, _What the hell is he doing?!_

When Takasugi wasn't looking, Bansai gave him a smirk. Again, without warning the olive-eyed man, he reached out his hand, grabbing the top of his loose kimono. Takasugi turned to the side once more as he said quietly, "Bastard…"

"You're song is soothing, I daresay," Bansai replied as he was taking off his ying-yang headphones.

Takasugi retorted, "My 'song' is not soothing, you bastard!"

"You're saying that because you don't listen to people's songs, I daresay."

"Who the hell cares?! You're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Shinsuke…" He paused.

Takasugi raised a brow at him, but asked, "What?"

Bansai leaned over, now on top of Takasugi's back. Takasugi gasped again, only he stared into his sunglasses. Bansai smirked once more as he whispered in his ear, "You're not going to get away from me. Please…let me listen to your song."

He breathed on Takasugi's ear, but began to lick the lobe of his ear. Takasugi yelped a bit as he suddenly began to shake.

He thought yet again, _I want to push him off, but he's too heavy!_

The olive-eyed male struggled to push Bansai off of his back, but it was no use. Bansai wrapped his arm under Takasugi's chest, which caused Takasugi to flush again. Takasugi could've sworn that he heard his own heart, beating loud and fast.

_Why…is Bansai doing this to me?!_

The musician now breathed on his neck. It send shivers up Takasugi's spine, and he couldn't help but shake. He whispered a bit weakly, "B-Bansai…"

Bansai chuckled, "Are you enjoying what I'm doing to you?"

"Shut up or I'll destroy you," Takasugi angrily said without looking at him.

Even when Takasugi made a death threat to the musician, Bansai gave out another chuckle. "Shinsuke, you once told me that you needed me. So you wouldn't want to destroy me, even if you tried."

Takasugi felt a bit defeated by that, but it was true. Takasugi couldn't afford to lose one of his Kiheitai members, despite that Nizou was killed off by Gintoki (Even though he was in bandages). But, Nizou was a slightly different story. Takasugi narrowed his olive eye again as he bit his lower lip.

_Dammit…why do I feel defeated by Bansai?_

As he was getting a bit irritated, Bansai pulled Takasugi's room-wear kimono down, over his shoulders. He stopped, but leaned down, kissing Takasugi's bare back. The man gave out a quiet moan while gripping his futon.

"Dammit," He cursed under his breath.

Bansai leaned his head up, but said, "Your song is more calm, Shinsuke. It's starting to be a pleasant melody, I daresay."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Takasugi said harshly. Bansai raised a brow at him, but chuckled once more.

"My, how harsh of you to say such a thing. Just for that, I'll be hearing a better piece of melody."

Bansai reached his hand down, feeling the bulge on Takasugi's underwear. Takasugi widened his eye in shock, and bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. The teal-haired man continued to feel his groin, but he rested his chin on Takasugi's shoulder.

He whispered in his ear again, "You're hard, I daresay."

Takasugi whimpered, "I-I told you to shut the fuck up!"

"This is what happens when you order me like that, Shinsuke." Bansai slid his hand into the leaders' underwear. Takasugi opened his mouth wide, moaning a little loud. But Bansai used his other hand to turn Takasugi's head. He added, "Try not to be so loud, otherwise the others will hear." Bansai set his lips on Takasugi's again.

The Kiheitai leader moaned into Bansai's mouth, feeling the warm lips set on his'. He thought, _Why can't I stop this bastard?_

Bansai began to pump Takasugi's member, which caused the leader to moan even louder into his mouth. He was still kissing him, but he was trying to keep Takasugi quiet, because if Matako or Takechi-Hentai heard them, and came into Takasugi's room, then things would get _really_ awkward.

He barely drifted his lips away from him, but he pushed his tongue into his mouth. As their mouths were connected once again, Takasugi shut his one eye tightly, and felt Bansai's tongue wrestling his own.

_I swear I'll kill this bastard! _

Bansai pulled his tongue out of Takasugi's mouth, but a string of saliva went across their tongues. Takasugi stared into Bansai's sunglasses as he muttered, "You bastard…"

"Shinsuke, you've said that quite a lot, I daresay," Bansai laughed. "But it won't stop me at what I'm about to do."

"Wha-?" Takasugi was about to ask when all of a sudden, Bansai turned Takasugi's body around. Takasugi gasped as he was now lying on his back. His chest was now revealed, and so was his underwear. But, his member was exposed from his underwear.

As Takasugi looked at his below area, his cheeks turned from a light pink, to a dark red. Bansai leaned over, saying, "Your song keeps on changing, I daresay. But your melody is still going on."

Another anger mark appeared on Takasugi's face, and he quietly exclaimed, "You're not making any sense! Stop this at once, or I'll destroy you and your precious headphones!"

"Shinsuke, I'm not stopping until I've reached the end of your song. Also, my headphones were expensive, so don't even think of destroying them."

"I don't give a crap if your headphones were expensive; you're really on my nerves now!" Takasugi lifted his hand up, but formed it into a fist. He began to swing it, and was about to hit Bansai's cheek, but Bansai managed to grab hold of his fist before it was even able to touch his cheek.

Bansai laughed once again, "Nice try. I may be wearing sunglasses, but I can actually see your actions, even when we're in the dark."

"Grrr…" Takasugi growled.

The teal-haired man changed the subject by saying, "I see you're turning red, Shinsuke. Are you this embarrassed at what I'm doing to you?"

He gave the musician a death glare, but it didn't affect Bansai at all. Bansai began to take off his teal jacket.

As Takasugi continued to glare at him, Bansai took off his jacket, letting it land on the side of the futon. He then decided to take off his sunglasses. When he took them off, Takasugi stared into his small, light-green eyes.

Without thinking, Takasugi asked, "How come you never take off your sunglasses, Bansai? Honestly, you always wear them, even at night."

Bansai blinked at him, but responded, "Why? Do you want to see my eyes?"

Takasugi blushed once more, and tilted his head down, knitting his brows. Bansai smirked while saying, "Just as I thought." He leaned down, lifting the man's chin up before kissing him on the lips again. Takasugi moaned into his mouth like before, only it was barely audible to hear.

As soon as their lips were drifted away, Bansai grabbed Takasugi's underwear, and within a split second, he pulled it down, making Takasugi have a full-force blush on his face.

Bansai took a good look at Takasugi's member, and smirked again as he leaned down, licking the side of his member.

The leader of the Kiheitai was off-guard, so he exclaimed, "Wh-What in the hell are you doing?!" Bansai didn't answer. Takasugi exclaimed again while softly hitting his head, "Don't do that! It's dirty for you to do that to me!"

Bansai leaned his head up, and said with a grin, "Oh?" He knelled on the futon, and without warning him, he used his fingers to feel Takasugi's entrance.

Takasugi gasped a little loudly, but not so loud that it would wake up Matako or Takechi-Hentai. Actually, how would that be possible?

He clenched his teeth as Bansai forced his legs to widen. Bansai used one hand to unbutton and unzip his pants. As he pulled the zipper all the way down, he pulled his member out, and said, "I'm putting it in, Shinsuke."

As soon as the musician informed him that, Takasugi widened his eye, and looked up to him, exclaiming, "Don't you fucking dare, Bansai!" Obviously, Bansai didn't listen to him. Instead, he began to push the head of his manhood inside Takasugi's entrance. Takasugi grunted as he bit his lip so hard, it was starting to draw a bit of blood.

The man kept Takasugi's legs wide, and pushed his member as deep as he could go. Takasugi grunted, "I-It hurts, dammit! Take it out, now!"

"No," Bansai immediately replied. "I'm not going to. I know you're in pain, but you won't be for long."

"How the fuck do you know?!"

"Just be quiet so that I can listen to your song."

"Even though you're not wearing headphones?!"

"As I said, be quiet."

Bansai was starting to pull his member out, but he pushed deep into Takasugi's entrance again. Takasugi was in pain, but he thought, _Bansai should be feeling this pain too! Is he ignoring it?!_

The teal-haired male knitted his brows as sweat was coming down his forehead. He soon thrust into Takasugi's entrance, where Takasugi was starting to moan, without biting his lower lip, since his bottom lip was kind of bleeding. Though, it stopped bleeding not long after.

As he continued to thrust, Takasugi closed his eye half-way as he turned his head to the side. He gripped his futon again as he whimpered, "B-Bansai…s-stop…"

Bansai ignored Takasugi's whimper, and slightly fastened his thrusts as he was making quiet sounds. He let go of his legs, but he pushed them forward, making them bend. Then, he pushed his member inside the one-eyed man's entrance roughly and deeply. Takasugi moaned, and Bansai smirked.

Bansai thought, _It seems that Shinsuke is liking this. But, he keeps denying it. Oh well. I'll continue to listen to his song until it ends._

More sweat was coming down Bansai's forehead, and chest. Takasugi was sweating as well, but he was panting a bit heavily. Bansai landed his chest on Takasugi's, and surprisingly, Takasugi held the back of his neck, pushing him down.

Takasugi kissed Bansai on the lips. The musician widened his eyes in surprise, but let him kiss his soft, warm lips. As soon as their lips drifted away, Takasugi said quietly, "I hate you for this, Bansai."

All Bansai could do was laugh at that.

When he fastened his thrusts, Takasugi felt a knot in his stomach. Bansai whispered, "I'm about to reach the end of your song, I daresay."

The purple-haired man closed his eye, and continued to moan as his body was getting hotter. Then, Bansai pushed his manhood in his entrance so deep; Takasugi was starting to shake tremendously.

As some water was in his one good eye, Bansai pulled his member out, and began to pump it. Within seconds, he reached his climax, and came on Takasugi's stomach.

The two men were breathing heavily in exhaustion. Takasugi still had his eye closed, but Bansai grinned, and leaned over, kissing him on the lips for the umpteenth time.

Both of them decided to slide under the blanket of the futon, but when Takasugi noticed that Bansai was lying very close to him, he frowned, and said, "Bansai Kawakami, I'm gonna destroy you tomorrow."

The teal-haired musician chuckled, "No you won't. Like I said, you need me."

"Go to hell," He whispered just before heading off to sleep. Bansai held Takasugi's body so close to him; their chests were touching each other.

Bansai touched the bandages that were on Takasugi's left eye. He thought to himself, _Shinsuke, you won't destroy me tomorrow._

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he closed his light-green eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, this is my first Yaoi fic here on this site. And obviously, this is pretty much a rare pairing (At least, for FF). But I love this pairing so much, I just had to write this! Of course, it's PWP, but who cares?**

**For the truth, I prefer BanTaka over KamuiTaka. And it's because I don't like KamuiTaka (Uh, Kamui's a Yato and Takasugi's a human. Isn't it obvious enough?). **

**Just so you know, I made Takasugi OOC on purpose. And the reason for that was because it's impossible to try to keep him in character when him and Bansai are, you know, "doing it".**

**Also, I chose to write this in 3rd POV, but I will mostly write my stories in first POV. Because I think it's a little easier to write it in first POV (But it's also because I love getting writing into peoples heads.).**

**Well, hope you liked this BanTaka PWP fic! XD**


End file.
